million_livefandomcom-20200214-history
Arisa Matsuda
|image1 = 1499510059072 gprvb3of.png|image2 = ArisaSignature.png}}Mufufu~ I love idols, so I can study them perfectly! Arisa Matsuda (松田亜利沙, Matsuda Arisa), is one of the idols featured in The iDOLM@STER: Million Live! and is also one of the members of the "39 Project" (「39（サンキュー）プロジェクト」, "sankyuu purojekuto") during the events of Theater Days. Her Million Live! original card type was Vocal, meanwhile her Theater Days card type is Princess. She is voiced by Rie Murakawa (村川梨衣, M''urakawa Rie''). Appearance Arisa has long, brownish red hair that she often, if not always, put up into curly twintails with red bowties. Arisa has a mix of orange and brown as her eye colors. Arisa's casual wear is a maroon red colored sweater that covers a gray and white shirt. Her sweater has a logo of a shield on the left hand side. In addition to her green bow that has yellow dots, she has a yellow backpack that has blackish yellow flaps. Her bottom is a frilly 2-layer gray skirt. She wears knee high white socks. Her shoes are white, and has a black bottom, along with black straps. Personality Arisa loves idols. Maybe a little too much. She created a whole database that explains about every 2d and 3d idols, it has extremely detailed information, including their age, skills, physical features, shoe sizes, habits, songs, nicknames, and several others. Her reason for becoming an idol is to get close to the idols she admires, and aim to be like them. She likes to show off her results of training for everyone, an example being one time during the golfing competition, she created a move that lets her take lead, which she named 'Magnificent Explosion Shot'. She also had learned to play drums all by herself, and she really enjoys doing so. She always carries around her camera to take photos of the idols, even on stage. She's extremely skillful at photography of because of this. She's also interested in technology and computer science. She has a full album dedicated to Miki that she showed to Hinata. Despite her lovely and cheerful personality, Arisa isn't that confident in herself, she considers the idols a million times cuter than her, she views herself as nothing compared the them. She thinks that she's more fit in being a fan more than an idol. She becomes extremely embarrassed, sometimes she even tends to cry whenever she receives a compliment because she's not used to it, especially if it comes from a cute girl. However, she's starting to improve on this view and is determined to do her best Arisa is playful, she likes to pretend to cry and try to get her way, especially around Ritsuko, who always sees her motive. She then awkwardly says 'Tee-hee'. When Ritsuko told Arisa to be in charge of a part of their live, she takes out a script that's 100 pages long out of who-knows-where, based on a formal bowtie meeting, however immediately rejected, as expected. She has a signature 'Mufufu~' laugh, when her idol friends does something cute, she would yell, "Thank you so much!!! Thank you so much!!! THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!" In addition to having a huge idol database, she can easily see through disguises and she's starting to put her own personal data into her website by telling things she's learned and tips and tricks for the idols, telling them what to improve on their lives like their poses and how to stand while their talking sessions. Category:Characters Category:Princess idols